deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame
Akame is the titular protagonist from the anime/manga series, Akame ga Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alisa(God Eater) vs Akame (Completed) * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Akame * Batman vs Akame (Completed) * Black Star vs. Akame * Akame vs Blake Belladonna * Akame vs Carnage (Abandoned) * Dante vs Akame * Akame vs Deadpool * Deathstroke vs Akame * Akame vs Elesis "Dark Knight"(Elsword) (Completed) * Akame vs Guts * Jetstream Sam VS Akame * Akame vs Katarina * Akame vs Kenshiro * Akame VS Killua (Completed) * Akame vs Kirito (Completed) * Mikasa Ackerman vs Akame * Akame vs Pisces Aphrodite * Akame vs Rin Okumura (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs. Akame * Ryu vs Akame (Abandoned) * Akame vs. Ryūko Matoi * Saitama vs. Akame * Saya Kisaragi vs Akame * Akame vs. Speed of Sound Sonic * Akame vs. Spider-Man * Akame vs Sui-Feng (Completed) * Travis Touchdown vs Akame * Akame vs. Wolverine (Completed) * Akame vs X-23 * Akame VS Yuichiro Hyakuya (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Ahsoka Tano vs Korra vs Akame With Kurome * Akame & Kurome vs Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric * Akame & Kurome vs Ram & Rem With Leone * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long With Night Raid * Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid * Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cheshire (DC Universe) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Evelynn (LOL) (League of Legends) * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) * Illumi Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) * Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Pannacotta Fugo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) * Rory Mercury (Gate Series) * Shana (Shakugan no Shana) * Starkiller (Star Wars) * Strea (Sword Art Online) * Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) History AGK! Z '''''and AKG'' * As a child, Akame and her younger sister Kurome were sold into the service of the Empire and trained as assassins before they were later separated by Gozuki, taking Akame under his wing to train as a member of the Elite Seven. After a few years of committing atrocities and watching her comrades die, Akame became dissatisfied and resentful towards the government. It was only when Akame met the former General Najenda during an attempted assassination that she finally defected to the Rebels and became a member of Night Raid. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Origin: ''Akeme Ga Kill! Zero'' (Prequel), ''Akame Ga Kill!, '''''Hinowa ga Crush! (Sequel) * Occupation: Ex-Night Raid Member, Assassin, Swordmaster * Age: Teens * Height: 164 cm (5'4) * Weight: Unknown * Weapons, Armors and Skills: (AGK!:Z) The Shingu: Kiriichimonji |''' (AGK!) The Teigu: One Slice Kill: Murasame * Currently has faded red scars all over her body (After the use of Murasame's Trump Card) Powers and Abilities * Peak Characteristics * Superhuman Strength, Durability and speed * Peak level Stamina and Pain-Tolerance * High Reflexes, and Agility * Master Swordswoman * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Limited Resistance to Poison (Smoke Toxins) {1}, Same as before with One Hit Kill (But it's curse is slowly killing her after she use it's trump card) * Can resist some mind control (Can empty her mind to prevent a telepathic character from hearing voices of victims, and reading her movements and mind. She is unaffected by Zanku's Teigu) * Expert combat stratigest * Aura Suppression ** Limited ability to sense other peoples aura and presents (which includes invisibility when making a move) ** Also grants her limited Minor Pre-Cog * '''Bloodlust ** Goes at full potential by turning off her emotions and enter a "bloodlusted" mode by saying the word "buried" to herself. Weapons and Equipment * Kiriichimonji ** While in the Elite Seven, Akame previously use the Vassal Arm known as Kiriichimonji. It is a katana that creates permanent wounds on an opponent that never heal/regenerate. * Murasame ** Between after leaving the Elite Seven and joining Night Raid, Akame acquires the Imperial Arm known as One-Cut Killer: Murasame. Murasame is a katana known for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that kills whoever it cuts within seconds with no known antidote. But the blade is ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Imperials, machines, and animated corpses. Murasame also possess a Trump Card called Ennoodzuno''' (or Little War Horn) {1} that boosts the user's physical abilities greatly, but Akame prefers to use it as a last resort. The reason is that the trump requires one of two painful methods to activate it: killing someone dear to her or subjecting herself to the blade's poison to resist it effects while accepting responsibility for her actions. ** It got destroyed by Esdeath {1} Hand to hand combat * Been forcibly taught many Martial Art techniques during her early times of training as a kid {1} * Killed 5 strong hybrid Danger-Beast without her Murasame * Took on a group of thugs, disarmed one, and proceeded to slaughter the rest * Spared Mine {1} * Took down one of Dorothea's troop without her Murasame {1} {2} {3} * Skilled enough to snap a foe's necks, with her legs {1} Strength and durability * Strength ** Strong enough to snap Ibara's neck ** Tackled 2 guards off safe from Run's feather attacks at speeds (Chp 34) ** Can jump into the air {1} ** Managed to brake Wave's Grand Chariot with multiple slices on the same spot (Even it has no openings) * Durability ** Withstood a punch from bloodlusted Wave and been sent through several trees in mid-air and only suffered a few bruised ribs {1} {2} {3} ** Has taken a hit from Budo {1} ** Shrugged off a hit from Esdeath Speed * Travel / Movement ** Can swim fast enough to catch fishes underwater {1} {2} ** Stated by Wave, she can run / travel at "mach speed" ** Fast enough to create multiple after images while circling an opponent (Bols) {1} * Reaction and Combat ** Avoided automatic gunfire with no effort {1} ** Superior to Base Tatsumi (and his 1st incursio form) ** Can dodge Wave's attacks with ease ** Avoided Run's ambush attacks when saving 2 guards by tackling them off safe ** React and dodged Budo's lightning while fighting Esdeath and dodges barrages of lightning being fired all over the area she is in {1} (Scaling from Tatsumi / Leone. Vol 1.5) Agility and Reflexes * Can jump to jump around areas on a battlefield while fighting foes * Jump to jump on Esdeath's Weiss schnabel while there at speeds (Ennoodzuno ''form) {1} Stamina and Pain-Tolerance * Can still fight even while receiving injuries ** She has high pain tolerance, due to her intense training and experiences ** Currently the Murasame's curse hurts her, but she is used to it (Won't effect the outcome) * limited resistance to poisons (Smoke Toxins) Intelligence and Experience * Peak level experiences * Akame is often considered along Night Raid's strongest members and is one of the best assassins in the AGK universe, her training enabling her to fight on par with the Empire's highest rank members * Went through hellish training, at a very young age, and became a professional assassin * She has incredible sanity and is mentally strong (for her age) * She is extremely wise * Is experienced with seeing through bluffs and does not hesitate to kill her opponent {1} * Despite being in a Universe where everyone has minor Pre-Cog, Akame is able to conceal her presence and even sneak up on characters like Esdeath. {1} * A genius combat strategist **Can overwhelm and even outwit much older foes (includes geezers) and also waits for their faults or to let their guard down to take more advantage (Izou etc) **Learns her opponents capabilities and comes up with ideas by using them against them, after or during her first encounters with them *** Deflected back Undead Run's feather attacks to other dead puppets *** In her ''Ennoodzuno ''form, she used her afterimage to trick / fool Esdeath in order to get her to use her Mahapadma for distractions and openings, once it deactivates (Anime, Non canon) * Fought and killed foes with precognition abilities in combat (Zanku and Izou) {1} {2} * Has fought armed soldiers, armies, monsters/beasts, Undead puppets, masters/Geezers, High class assassins, other teigu users, Leaders and experienced / superior foes Feats * One of the only surviving characters in the franchise * She, alongside Kurome were one of only a handful of children to survive the deadly training camp (since as children) * Her first victim was Martha {1} * Killed Taeko * Easily bested base Tatsumi casually (early series) * Fought off and resist to Zanku's Teigu and kills him * Easily overwealmed one of Master Gensei's men (Volume 1.5 Chapter 2) {1} * Killed a Rakasha Demon * Landed the killing blow on Dr. Stylish's Danger Beast form * Fought and nearly overwhelmed Wave and was able to scratch and even damage his Grand Chariot repeatedly {1} * Blitzed all of Kurome's puppets, including Run, Natara and Doya by herself (in her "bloodlusted" mode) and went toe-to-toe with her * Saved Tatsumi by "killing" the Tyrant {1} * Saved the whole country by beating General Esdeath after an epic battle * Survived being attacked by a giant sea danger beast and was recovered after being washed up on shore {1} {2} Weaknesses * '''''Personalities ** Despite her serious personality and being a cold-hearted person, she displays genuine concern for her comrades ** She can be a Lone Wolf at times * Natural abilities ** Can only survive deadly blunt attacks from foes, (Like most other characters, she is somewhat vulnerable to sharp objects, Bullets, Swords etc.) ** While she has incredible peak characteristics in her universe, she is still a mortal street woman/human (No natural powers or versatility) *''Equipments and Trumpcards'' ** Kiriichimonji ** Murasame / Katana *** Lacks long-range attacks and versatility *** Murasame can only kill targets that are living and possess a heart. She can not kill the undead as she has failed to kill the zombie puppets her sister summons. *** If fast enough, the victim can avoid the poison by slicing off whatever place they were cut before the curse reaches their heart (Esdeath sliced her arm with her hand) *** Was damaged during a final fight against Esdeath ** Ennoodzuno (Little War Horn) *** It is accessible by command after killing someone she is close to and (Manga only) it activates itself. (It requires outside help). **** Kurome (Anime, Non canon) **** Tyrant Tatsumi *** Lasts for a short period of time *** Tires her out faster *** She'll be in pain and it'll slowly eat her life away, once she used it (Which she did, currently) Respect Threads * ''Reddit ''{1} Gallery Akame Akame ga Kill.png Akame .png Akame_Render(normal).png Akame ga Kill! - 01.png Akame_arrives_at_the_Church.png Akame main.png Akame.jpg Akame (Akame ga kill Zero).png|Akame in Akame ga kill!: Zero Akame (Divine Gate).png|Akame in Divine Gate Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Female Category:Japan Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Speedy assasins Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants